Special Training - One Shot
by kurohimex105
Summary: Italy is sat on his bed wearing nothing but a baggy shirt reading a book written by France, suddenly Germany enters the room shouting at Italy for skipping his training. How will Italy convince Germany that he was training and what will Germany do. Read on to find out. [ Yaoi ]


Hi there everyone here is another story with Germany + , I really love these two. Well any way this story is about Italy slacking off from his training and reading a book that France has written. Germany discovers this and Italy explains to Germany that what he is doing is special training. On that note Germany decides that he too will try this special training and well you'll have to read on to find out what happens.

**Special Training**

Italy was sat on his bed in his bedroom half naked, the only clothing he was wearing was a baggy shirt that had once belonged to Germany. Italy loved to wear this shirt for bed because it smelt of Germany which he loved.

Italy was reading a book which France had sent, the book had a paper cover on the front it read: Frances 101 Ways To Stress Relief.

"Wow France sure is amazing to write a book like this, now then let me see what am I supposed to do next?" Italy spoke to himself while reading the contents of the book.

Suddenly Germany stormed into the room shouting.

"ITALY...SO THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE ...WHEN YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING...!"

Just then Germany noticed the way Italy was dressed for a brief moment Germany stared in awe at the site of Italy.

There was Italy sat on the bed, wearing a shirt which was far too big for him it hung loosely on his slender body. The sleeves where far too long and so they cover Italy's hands that you could only see his fingertips peeking out. The shirt was undone revealing his finely tanned skin, those pink buds which stuck out upon his chest.

Oh god he looks so damn cute; Germany thought to himself.

No...No...I have to pull myself together; I have to be stern with him; I mustn't let my personal emotions take over; Germany thought as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Germany quickly averted his gaze and coughed to clear his throat before speaking or shouting I should say being the case.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!"

"AHHHHHHH GERMANY...Urm...I can explain this really I can!"

"Really well let's hear it then!"

"Well…. you see ….urm...oh I know this is also a part of my training!"

"And how is this training exactly?"

"Well I was reading a book that France had sent me and it's all about how to relieve yourself of stress. You see if your all stressed out before a big battle then you can loose your sense of judgment and you can make mistakes.

"I see okay then let me take a look at the book although I don't really put much faith in France's training methods but I'll give it a look over!"

Italy went and got the book and gave it to Germany, who in turn skimmed through some pages. While Germany was reading Italy stood nearby feeling nervous about what Germany might say or do next.

After 10 minutes of silence Germany finally spoke.

"Okay I think I get where you're coming from and so I will join you in this special training."

"Are you sure about this Germany?"

"It's fine after all if I don't keep my eye on you then you might slack off again."

Italy soon found himself sat on Germanys lap while Germany sat on the edge of Italy's bed.

"Urm… Germany are you sure this is okay?"

"It's fine after all it's all part of this special training, now let's see what did it say I had to do next?"

Germany took a quick look through the book to see what else he had to do next. On the page the passage read as follow's:

Gently massage the nipples until they become hard under your touch, then slowly glide your hands across the body. Caress and massage the body making sure savor every part of it. As you reach the nether regions gently glide your fingers across the sides of the shaft. Play with the tip end by tickling it, then slowly take hold of the shaft and begin to pump it.

Germany gently began to massage Italy's pink nipples, Italy moaned sweetly from Germanys touch. Germany soon found Italy's nipples becoming hard under his touch.

"Does that feel good Italy?" Germany asked wondering if Italy was okay with this

"Ahhhhhhhh….yes…!"

Italy leaned back into Germany's embrace, Germany could smell the fragrant scent of Italy.

Mmmmmmmm he smells just like flowers; Germany thought as he began to tenderly kiss the nape of Italy's neck. Germany's large yet gentle hands worked like magic as they massaged Italy's body, mapping every inch of his virgin flesh. Oh god I want him so much; I want to make him mine; these thoughts raced through Germany's mind.

The sensation of Germany's lips upon his sensitive skin and the gentle touch of Germany's hands gliding across his body caused Italy to purr with pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Yeah….that's it keep going…..!"

"I see your getting awfully excited my Sweet!" Germany said with a smile upon his face.

"Ahhhhhhhh…. That's because you're touching me like this!"

"I see…. So tell me do you get this excited when you do it yourself or do you think of me when you do it?" Germany asked with a smirk.

Italy blushed bright crimson, he looked more like a little tomato as he replied.

"Y….YES….I think about you when I do it myself!" He was still blushing as he made his declaration.

Germany smiled he was happy to know that Italy thought about him and even more happy knowing the fact that Italy wanted to do these kinds of things with him as well. For in truth Germany had often thought of Italy as more than just a friend, there had been so many times when he felt like ripping off the Italians clothes and having his way with him. But Germany had always kept these feelings to himself because he feared that Italy might not feel the same way and plus he didn't want to ruin their close friendship.

Germany whispered softly into Italy's ear.

"So my sweet Italy do you want me to do it for you?" As he said this Germany took hold of Italy's shaft and began to glide his fingers along its side.

"Y….yes….I want you to do it ….please…..!" Italy said.

"Very well then let's get started!" Germany said as he began to stroke Italy's shaft.

Germany's soft yet firm hands began to pump Italy's shaft, Italy could feel it becoming harder under Germany's touch. And oh god it felt so good, Italy had relieved himself many times in the past while thinking of his beloved Germany but this was different. This felt even more incredible having someone else touching him in this way was completely amazing especially since it was Germany touching him.

"Oh….god…..Ahhhhhhhhh… Ger…Germany…I….I'm co…..coming…!" Italy said through bated breath.

Italy ejaculated into Germanys large hand.

"Well that was a lot, were you saving it up for me my sweet Italy?" Germany said with a grin upon his face.

Italy just blushed he didn't have an answer for Germany.

"Urm…sorry about coming in your hand I'll get some tissue to wipe your hand clean.

"There's no need for that I have another use for it!"

"What's that?" Italy asked.

Italy's question was soon answered because Germany took hold of Italy's buttocks and began to loosen Italy's hole by using the semen which covered his hand and fingers. Italy could feel Germany's digits sliding into him touching his inner recesses and then as they were slowly removed Italy found himself moaning with pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh…Mmmmmmmmmmmm….!"

"I see you like it when I touch you like this!" Germany whispered into Italy's ear.

"Do you want more or shall I stop?" Germany said.

"More…Please Germany put it in me…..I need it….!" Italy said

Italy soon found himself pinned to the bed as Germany whipped out his engorged shaft which was already lubed with his pre-cum. Germany Took his shaft and penetrated Italy's virgin hole, pain shot through Italy's body as he felt Germany's shaft enter him. The pain was only momentarily for soon both young men found themselves lost in a whirlpool of pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh….Ger….Germany…Mo…more….!" Italy said while being lost in the thralls of ecstasy.

"As you wish my sweet!" Germany said.

"Ger….Germany…..I….Lo…Love you…!"

"I….Lo….Love you too….my sweet Italy!"

Soon both young men climaxed, their bodies tingled because of the orgasm they had just shared. Soon Italy was fast asleep upon the bed, Germany decided to lay down next to him thinking it would be better for the two of them to bath together.

Both young men lay sleeping peacefully upon the bed, the book that had started it all now lay forgotten upon the floor. The paper cover had somehow come off the book revealing the books true name which read:

101 Ways To Pleasure and Foreplay By France.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Well that's it for this story and to be honest I don't know what I'm writing any more or how I came up with this story. Well any way I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
